Death Note
by Nella KrisTao
Summary: Taozi adlh siswi di Growl high school meninggal scara misterius hingga membuat saudara kembarnya yg bernama zitao datang utk membalaskan dendam taozi. zitao sendiri adlh seorang namja yg sebenarnya takut dgn hantu tetapi demi jiejienya itu, dia memberanikan diri. hingga akhirnya kisah cinta terjadi di celah permasalahan. detective kris. kristao, huntao hunhan, Member EXO
1. Prolog

Author : Huang Xiao Lun / Nella Huang / Nella Fujoshi

Pair : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanBaek, HunHan, etc

Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, etc

Genre : Romance, Drama, Horror, Misteri, etc

Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD danshi, KrisTaoHunBaek he Fiction ini sah milik saya. (titik tidak pake koma)

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

Summary : Taozi adalah siswi di Growl high school meninggal secara misterius hingga membuat saudara kembarnya yang bernama zitao datang untuk membalaskan dendam taozi. zitao sendiri adalah seorang namja yang sebenarnya takut dengan hantu tetapi demi jiejienya itu, dia memberanikan diri. hingga akhirnya kisah cinta terjadi di celah permasalahan. detective kris. kristao, huntao hunhan, baekyeol, chenmin, kaido, sulay, member exo muncul setelah berjalannya waktu.

Pengenalan =

Kris : 21 y.o (pemilik wu corp) yang sudah lama menyukai taozi.

Chanyeol : 20 y.o adik sepupu kris

Taozi (peach) : 18 y.o yeoja kakak zitao, lebih tua 5 menit

Zitao (tao) : 18 y.o pemeran utamanya

baekhyun : 18 y.o sahabat tao dan peach

luhan : 21 y.o sepupu tao yang tinggal bersama dengan tao dan orang tuanya di beijing.

Sehun : 18 y.o pangeran sekolah

.

.

**-KrisTao Shipper-**

.

.

**Nella Huang~**

.

.

-HunTao-

.

.

.

.

Growl~

.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

.

**NO BASH CHARA**

.

.

**NO PLAGIAT**

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**-DEATH NOTE-**

Singkat cerita, Taozi dan Zitao adalah saudara kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Taozi adalah perempuan tomboy yang pemberani sedangkan Zitao adalah seorang namja uke yang sangat penakut. Walaupun begitu mereka sangat hebat, karena Zitao mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di beijing internasional high school sedangkan Taozi mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Growl high school.

.

**PROLOG**

.

seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam kelam kini sedang di tarik paksa oleh segrombolan yeoja. segrombolan yeoja itu terus menampilkan smirk terbaiknya dan ada juga seorang yeoja yang nampak sedih melihat tontonan penyiksaan di depannya langsung.

"tolong jangan ganggu aku.." ucap yeoja berambut hitam, bermata panda itu.

"sebenarnya apa salahku hingga kalian terus menggangguku?" lanjut yeoja itu dengan mengeluarkan beberapa tetesan liquid hingga tanpa ia sadari tetesan tersebuat membentuk sebuah bendungan di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"kau masih bertanya? kau tau, kau yang sudah berani merebut pangeran sekolah ini!" jawab yeoja berambut pink yang di yakini adalah leader gank brandalan tersebut.

"tidak, aku tidak merebutnya. ku mohon lepaskan aku, aku janji tidak akan bersama oh sehun lagi.. aku mohon, hiks jebal"

"hahaha tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini!"

.

Hening

.

"nam ambilkan aku perlengkapan yang tadi kita siapin" teriak sang leader sembari menatap ke arah yeoja yang bernama nam.

"tapi tapi.."

"cepat! atau kamu sendiri yang akan aku bunuh!" yeoja yang bernama nam itu terlihat pasrah dan menyerahkan perlengkapan yang berisi pisau, gunting, dan semacamnya..

cresss

cresss

cresss

"aku mohon! JANGAN... AGRH... AU... APPO.. ZI...AH.. TAO HELP ME!"

.

.

JLEB

.

.

Deg

.

.

yeoja itu tewas seketika di dalam gudang luas milik sekolahnya, dengan darah yang bercucuran membasahi seluruh badannya tanpa kecuali, sementara ke 5 segrombolan yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan satu orang lainnya menundukan kepalanya bersalah.

**-DEATH NOTE-**

seorang namja memandang datar sebuah buku merah yang ada di depannya. namja itu sesekali menatap bingkai foto yang berisi foto seorang yeoja dan namja tengah berpelukan. "kalian akan aku balas! HAHAHA!" ucap namja itu saat ia memandang kembali buku lusuh berwarna merah darah.

namja itu mengeluarkan smirknya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. hingga tanpa ia duga seorang namja lain yang bernama luhan kini memandang namja itu sedih.

"sudahlah zitao, lupakan saja. gege tidak ingin melihatmu kayak mayat hidup seperti sekarang ini!" ucap luhan sembari menepuk bahu tegap namja bernama zitao itu.

"tidak, tidak akan aku biarkan mereka hidup bahagia! aku akan membunuhnya tanpa terkecuali.. HUAKAKAKAKA" tawanya hingga membuat ruangan menjadi horror untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. luhan memandang adik sepupunya sedih namun berbeda dengan zitao yang nampak mengeluarkan aura menakutkan dalam dirinya.

jika sudah menyangkut taozi, zitao tidak akan tinggal diam.. zitao sangat menyayangi kakak kembarnya itu. bahkan orang tuanyapun sudah tidak sanggup untuk membujuk obsesi zitao untuk membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuh kakak kandungnya itu.

luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap zitao miris. "kalau begitu, jja kita tidur dulu. kita harus berangakat pagi.. pesawat akan berangkat jam 8 tepat." zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

**-DEATH NOTE-**

langit di seoul kini nampak sangat kacau, langit berwarna hitam pekat, tak ada penerangan kecuali lampu rumah milik namja berambut blonde yang sedang duduk manis menunggu sebuah bintang di langit sana. namja itu menghela nafasnya berulang kali sedangkan sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"hya hyung, kau serius mau menyamar jadi siswa di sekolah itu eoh?" sabahatnya itu menghela nafas bosan dan kembali bertanya "terus bagaimana dengan kantormu eoh?"

"ne, aku serius! ada paman park!" jawab namja berambut blonde ketus. "kau juga harus menyamar! arraseo?"

"kenapa harus papaku sih hyung? MWO? ADWAE!AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"SHUT UP! dan ikuti perintahku, kalau tidak koleksi mobil ferrarimu aku jual semua! ARRASO!"

chanyeol terdiam dan mengangguk setuju serta ia sesekali bergumam tidak jelas 'hanya karena yeoja panda itu, kris hyung jadi obsesi seperti ini. huuft'

**-DEATH NOTE-**

Sehun, namja tampan berambut rainbow itu mendesah kecewa, ia juga tak luput menatap sebuah foto antara dirinya dan juga seorang yeoja imut. sehun kembali menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"hiks taozi.. hiks maafkan aku" gumamnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "jika bulan lalu, jika saat itu aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku, aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti ini hiks mianhae"

Sedangkan di balik jendela seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang -menutupi seluruh paras kecuali mata kanannya- mulai tersenyum miris. yeoja itu berpakaian seragam yang di penuhi darah miliknya bahkan bukan hanya seragamnya saja yang berlumuran darah, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Badannya penuh dengan luka dan goresan. **Sungguh mengenaskan!**

yeoja itu berdiri tegap mencengkram erat jemari-jemarinya serta ia sesekali mensipitkan kedua manik matanya. 'kalian akan mati karena telah membuatku seperti ini!'

.

.

.

semenjak taozi meninggal sebulan yang lalu. jenazah taozi di makamkan di qingdao, walaupun jazatnya sudah di makamkan tetapi arwah taozi masih melayang-layang tak tentu arah, mengincar orang yang telah membunuhnya pada saat itu.

TBC OR END?

Maafkan saya karena buat FF horror gagal.. hahaha

Walaupun gagal, aku mohon di review ne.. biasakan habis baca review jangan jadi silient reader... Tuhan melihatnya lho.. :D

Gomawo yang sudah review Ffku yang lain :D #bow #hug

My FB : Nella Huang (foto anime tao)

Weibo : TAOuch_KRISss


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Huang Xiao Lun / Nella Huang / Nella Fujoshi

Pair : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanBaek, HunHan, etc

Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, etc

Genre : Romance, Drama, Horror, Misteri, etc

Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD danshi, KrisTaoHunBaek he Fiction ini sah milik saya. (titik tidak pake koma)

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

Summary : Taozi adalah siswi di Growl high school meninggal secara misterius hingga membuat saudara kembarnya yang bernama zitao datang untuk membalaskan dendam taozi. zitao sendiri adalah seorang namja yang sebenarnya takut dengan hantu tetapi demi jiejienya itu, dia memberanikan diri. hingga akhirnya kisah cinta terjadi di celah permasalahan. detective kris. kristao, huntao hunhan, baekyeol, chenmin, kaido, sulay, member exo muncul setelah berjalannya waktu.

Pengenalan =

Kris : 21 y.o (pemilik wu corp) yang sudah lama menyukai taozi.

Chanyeol : 20 y.o adik sepupu kris

Taozi (peach) : 18 y.o yeoja kakak zitao, lebih tua 5 menit

Zitao (tao) : 18 y.o pemeran utamanya

baekhyun : 18 y.o sahabat dekat tao dan peach

luhan : 21 y.o sepupu tao yang tinggal bersama dengan tao dan orang tuanya di beijing.

Sehun : 18 y.o pangeran sekolah

Lay, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen : 18 y.o sahabat tao dan juga peach

Suho dan xiumin : 19 y.o sahabat tao dan juga peach

.

.

**-KrisTao Shipper-**

.

.

**Nella Huang~**

.

.

-HunTao-

.

.

.

.

Growl~

.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

.

**NO BASH CHARA**

.

.

**NO PLAGIAT**

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**-DEATH NOTE-**

Singkat cerita, Taozi dan Zitao adalah saudara kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Taozi adalah perempuan tomboy yang pemberani sedangkan Zitao adalah seorang namja uke yang sangat penakut. Walaupun begitu mereka sangat hebat, karena Zitao mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di beijing internasional high school sedangkan Taozi mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Growl high school.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Seorang namja manis bermata panda terus berjalan santai melewati lorong kelas sekolah barunya. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di saku celanannya, kedua telinganya ia tutup dengan sebuah benda yang dapat menyuarakan berbagai nada, bahkan kini sebuah seringaian mematikan keluar dari bibir pulumnya. _Aigo, aku tidak menyangka jika tao akan menjadi seperti ini_.

BRUGH

Tao terduduk lesu saat anggota badannya tidak sengaja menabrak 2 namja tiang yang ada di depannya. Tao meringis dan sesekali mengaduh sakit saat kedua bongkahan berharganya terjatuh tidak elite di atas lantai koridor sekolah.

"APPO! Aish!" Pekik tao sembari terus mengelus bongkahan berharganya itu, tao terus menundukan kepalanya tanpa menatap kedua namja yang menabraknya tadi.

Namja tampan berambut blonde itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu tao berdiri "Maafkan kami"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja blonde itu, ia tersenyum sumirah hingga membuat namja blonde dan namja kriting itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Taozi, kaukah itu?"

Namja berambut blonde itu segera memeluk tao dengan sangat erat, ia tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tao mengedipkan matanya, lucu. "maaf anda salah orang. Aku adalah tao, murid pindahan dari beijing" jawab tao sembari melepaskan pelukan dari namja blonde itu.

"oh aku pikir kau adalah..."ucap namja blonde terputus karena sahutan tao lebih dulu mendominasi perkacapan di antara mereka "maaf tuan, apakah anda yang bernama Oh.." sahut tao cepat. tao terdiam sejenak, ia melihat telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah nama yang selama ini iya incar. "Oh Sehun? Iya, Oh Sehun kelas 2-1"

Namja berambut kriting itu menaikan alisnya saat namja blonde memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ani, kami juga siswa baru di sekolahan ini kami baru pindahan dua hari yang lalu." jawab namja kriting sembari tersenyum lima jari.

Tao diam sejenak dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terbengong melihat tingkah laku tao yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, awalnya tao bersikap baik kepadanya dan sekarang mereka di campakan begitu saja dengan tao. _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya_.

Namja yang berambut kriting yang bernama chanyeol terus menatap tao yang berjalan hingga tubuh tao di telan belokan-belokan yang sempat mereka berdua lewati tadi. "Hm.. aneh sekali dia.." ucap chanyeol membalikan badan sembari menatap namja berambut blonde itu intens "Eh.. Hyung aku berfikir dia adalah jelmaan putri peachmu itu. bagiamana menerutmu?" sambungnya, kembali menatap kepergian tao.

Namja berambut blonde yang bernama kris hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol terus mengumpat ketika melihat kelakuan aneh dari saudaranya itu"Huuh semuanya sangat aneh." Guman lalu berjalan menyamai langkah kaki kris.

Kris berjalan santai sembari menggenggam sebuah kalung, ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya _'Entahlah aku merasakan ia adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari.' _Batinnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok hantu yeoja terus menyeringai, yeoja itu berdiri tepat di tempat berdirinya kris tadi. Ia –hantu itu- menaikkan bibir sobeknya hingga darah kembali menetes, jatuh di lantai, kedua matanya menyipitkan dan terus menatap kris dengan tatapan.. _entahlah, nu gui itu sulit untuk di tebak._

Nu gui adalah sosok hantu yeoja china yang bangkit karena arwahnya ingin membalaskan dendamnya, biasanya sosok nu gui ini berpakaian dress merah ataupun putih tetapi berbeda dengan nu gui yang satu ini, karena yah.. ia meninggal di saat memakai seragam sekolah dengan keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan. Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Huang Taozi ini meninggal dengan luka goresan di sekujur tubuh, bibir yang di sobek, berkulit putih pucat, berkecucuran darah di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan di mata kanannya juga terus meneteskan darah, di perutnya juga masih ada pisau yang menancap, seragam sekolah yang sungguh... Oh Tuhan ini sungguh kejadian mengenaskan.

_Wussh_

Seolah sebuah panggilan, Kris menoleh kebelakang di mana ia sempat berdiri tadi. Kris memegang tengkuknya, ia merasa suhu sangat mencengkam, bulu kuduknya terus berdiri entah karena terpaan sang angin atau hanya firasatnya saja. kris menghelan nafasnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

~O~

Tao kini memandang kepala sekolahnya intens. Ia menatap tajam sang kepala sekolahnya. Tao masih diam menunggu jawaban dari sang calon kepala sekolahnya. Kedua tangan ia simpan di depan dadanya. Ia terus memandang datar sesekali melirik sosok yeoja cantik *ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sosok nu gui yang cantik*

Tao tersenyum melihatnya, ia kembali melirik sang kepala sekolah dan masih setia menunggu jawaban atas permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukkanmu di kelas yang sama seperti kelas Oh sehun. Tetapi aku rasa kau lebih baik lompat kelas, kau memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dan lihatlah prestasimu di sekolahan beijing. aigo sangat menabjubkan, sungguh nilai yang sempurna!"

Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berdiri meninggalkan ruangan yang sungguh membuat tao merasa panas, entahlah apa yang ia rasakan. Tao meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata sekalipun.

Tao terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mantan kelas kakak kandungnya. Tao menampilkan smirk mengerikannya, iya terus bergumam kecil di setiap langkah kakinya _"saatnya menjalankan rencana pertama. Haha kalian semua akan mati!"_

Cklek

Tao membuka pintu ruang kelasnya, ia tidak lupa untuk membungkukkan badannya. Iya kembali tersenyum manis "Annyeonghaseyo, Tao imnida. Saya adalah murid baru di kelas ini." ucap tao menawan.

Sang guru mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "kenalkan diri anda ke semua teman kelasmu!" ucap sang guru yang bernama Victoria.

"Annyeong Huang ZI TAO imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku tao. saya berasal dari beijing dan saya pindahan dari Beijing internasional high school. Mungkin itu saja, jika ada yang ingin bertanya saya akan menjawabnya!" ucap tao dengan nada ramah.

"Hey tao, mukamu seperti teman kami yang..."

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU Minhyuk-ah atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" ucap namja yang bertag Niel.

Seorang namja bermata bulat mengangkat jarinya "kenapa anda pindah? Bukankah beijing internasional adalah sekolahan terbagus nomer 1 di seluruh benua Asia? Kenapa anda memilih pindah di sekolahan yang hanya mendapat gelar terbagus nomer 1 sekorea?"

"aku pindah ke sini karena menemani kakakku yang akan membuka bisnis cabang di korea. Lagipula pada dasarnya setiap sekolah itu sama, hanya kualitas dan diri sendirilah yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang sederhana menjadi istimewa." Jawab tao bijak.

"aku masih tidak mengerti, bisakah anda menjelaskannya lagi" sahut namja tan yang ada di samping namja bermata bulat.

"ahh.. kau sungguh payah kai! Aish memalukan!" jawab namja bermata bulat hingga membuat semua orang tertawa karena kelakuan mereka.

Tao tersenyum menatap kedua orang tadi, "intinya jika kita berusaha seoptimal mungkin kualitas kita sama bagusnya dengan sekolah-sekolah internasional lainnya. Pada dasarnya setiap sekolah itu sama, mereka meraih tujuan yang sama, yakni menuntut ilmu dan mencapai kesuksesan dari hasil yang ia pelajari selama ini. dan itu semua tergantung kita yang menentukan."

Semua murid membulatkan matanya kagum mendengar setiap kata yang tao ucapkan. Ahh tidak bukan semua murid tetapi 99% dari mereka mengagumi sosok tao yang ada di depannya. Ya, hanya seorang namja berkulit pucatlah yang memandang tao sedih.

"jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, bisakah saya duduk seonsaeng?"

Sang guru mengangguk "silahkan duduk di bangku itu. ya, hanya bangku itulah yang kosong di kelas ini!" sang guru menunjuk seorang namja berwajah imut yang bertag Byun Baekhyun.

Tao berjalan dan duduk di bangku pojok nomer 2 dari belakang. Ia duduk tanpa mengatakan sepata kata sekalipun.

"Kau sungguh mirip dengannya!" ucap baekhyun saat tao mulai membuka sebuah buku berwarna merah darah.

Tao tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya imut "Nugu?" ucapnya kembali menutup buku lusuh berwarna merah darah.

"Ani, hehehe.. kau sangat cantik peach, eh maksudku tao!" ucap baekhyun kikuk.

Tao tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya "bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu secara detail? Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya tetapi aku ini namja, dan hm.. kata tampanlah yang seharusnya aku dengar hehehe"canda tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "haha baiklah, terserah kau saja." baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "kau pasti sudah tau namaku kan? jadi aku hanya akan membahas siapa diriku. hm Aku adalah baekhyun seorang namja biasa yang memiliki sahabat yang setia. Perkenalkan dia adalah saha..."

Belum sempat memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya baekhyun membatu ketika mendengar pekikan dari guru yang saat ini mengajarnya"BYUN BAEKHYUN...!"

"hehehe.." cengir baekhyun di tempat, baekhyun menatap tao kembali saat sang guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran di depan "walaupun dia kelihatan cantik dan baik tetapi sesungguhnya dia sangat kejam apabila kau tidak memperhatikannya!" ucap baekhyun yang terakhir kalinya dan kembali menatap sang papan tulis, ia tidak mau jika di hukum untuk mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris, _ANDWAE_! _Bahasa inggris adalah bahasa yang membuat baekhyun jantungan._

~O~

Tao berjalan menuju ke arah komputer kelas saat ia rasa kelas tengah kosong, ia mencari profil terbaru murid kelas 2-1. Ia terus mencari-cari sebuah nama, ia berhenti sejenak saat mendapatkan sosok nama yang selama ini iya cari.

**Oh Sehun lahir 12 April di seoul, memiliki tinggi 181 cm, bergolongan darah O, tinggal di sebuah mension gangnam. Orangtua yang bernama Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh sungmin, mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang berjenis kelamin sama, mereka menikah di kanada, oh kyuhyun adalah pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di Asia. Oh Sehun adalah ketua Osis, sekaligus siswa berprestasi.**

** [FOTO OH SEHUN]**

**_~Fakta Oh Sehun~_**

Tao menaikkan alisnya dan mengambil sebuah flashdisk, ia menancapkan benda itu dan mengcopy beberapa data tentang Oh sehun.

Setelah tao rasa selesai, tao segera mencabut benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau sedang apa tao?"

"uh Baekhyun.. anu ini.. aku sedang.. hm mencari peta area sekolahan ini. iya" jawab tao asal.

"kenapa di layar malah muncul profil milik sehun?"

"hm.. tadi saat aku mencari peta ehh malah aku masuk ke halaman profil murid 2-1. lagipula ini bertuliskan hangul semua, hehehe aku belum bisa membaca hangul secara lancar jadi sering salah arti begini dach" bohong tao untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"oh begitu.. btw kamu mau kemana? Biar aku antarkan.." ucap baekhyun sumringah.

Bagai mendapat beribu bintang tao tersenyum menyeringai, ia mengangguk dan **ting** ide liciknya kembali muncul. "bisakah kau mengantarku jalan-jalan di area sekolah ini baekkie hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan tao cepat "kajja."

_'Mungkin dengan sedikit bantuannya aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dimana jiejieku di bunuh di tempat aslinya' _batin tao menampilkan smirk dan kembali mengikuti baekhyun.

Taozi di temukan meninggal secara mengenaskan di kamar apartementnya dengan tusukan pisau, luka-luka yang cukup serius di seluruh tubuhnya, matanya terus mengeluarkan darah, seragam sekolah yang juga berlumuran darah, kondisi apartementnya yang berantakan, dan yang lebih mengenaskan ia kedua matanya melotot dengan tatapan _'tolong balaskan dendamku!'_

~O~

BaekTao berjalan dan ia terhenti di kantin besar milik sekolah, sungguh melelahkan berjalan mengitari sekolahan, untung saja kali ini kelas mereka kosong untuk 3 jam kedepan.

"aigo, 1 jam berjalan-jalan di area sekolah. Huuft sungguh melelahkan." Ucap baekhyun terus menatur nafasnya.

"maafkan aku" ucap tao sembari menyondorkan sebuah air mineral dan duduk di samping baekhyun.

"tidak usah meminta maaf. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai teman."ucap baekhyun tulus. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat beberapa namja berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hey suho hyung, tumben kau ke sini? Apakah kau tidak ada jadwal siang ini?" tanya baekhyun.

"tidak ada, karena hampir semua guru di sini sedang mengikuti rapat." Sambungnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tao. "siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"oh aku lupa mengenalkan kepada kalian!" ucap baekhyun menatap tao sekilas dan kembali menatap teman-temannya.

Semua teman baekhyun tersenyum, suho mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. "perkenalkan aku suho, wakil ketua osis. Aku kelas 3-1. Oh ya jika kau berniat mendaftar sebagai ketua osis jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadaku. Aku akan membantumu" tao mengangguk senang.

"sudahlah hyung, ambil saja jabatan itu.. lagipula pangeran **sialan** itu juga sudah melepaskan jabatan itu bukan?" sahut namja tan yang ada di hadapan baekhyun. Suho menggeleng "kau tidak mengerti posisiku kkamjong!" namja tan itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban dari suho.

Namja berdimple mengulurkan tangannya "Oh jangan dengarkan mereka, hm perkenalkan aku adalah Zhang Yixing, tapi semua orang memanggilku Lay." Tao mengangguk.

Tao kini melirik namja yang ada di depan lay "Aku adalah Chen, calon suami yang baik untuk Minseok. Hehehe" ucapnya yang terus memeluk tubuh namja imut yang ada di sampingnya. "Hya lepaskan aku.. dasar hobae bodoh!"

Semua terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar perseteruan dari kedua namja itu. sementara tao hanya menggaruk-garukkan tenguknya yang tidak gatal. "kalian adalah...?" tanya tao bingung.

Semua terdiam ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan dari tao. mereka saling bertukar pandang. "ne, sebenarnya kami semua adalah _gay_. Tetapi aku mohon jangan jauhi kami ne?" ucap baekhyun berusaha membuat tao merasa nyaman.

Tao mengangguk, "tidak akan, bukankah sahabat adalah murni? Sahabat tidak akan memandang sebuah status, ataupun yang lainnya.. yang ia lihat adalah kebersamaannya... begitu dengan cinta, cinta itu tidak memandang apapun. cinta itu bagaikan alir yang mengalir pelan namun masih bisa di rasakan. walaupun alir itu menuju ke jalan yang salah, namun ia masih sanggup merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. dan Aku mengerti perasaan kalian.."

Hening,

Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman senangnya, ia bersyukur jika tao tidak menjaga jarak dengannya. "hm tao jika kami boleh tau, apakau kau juga _gay_? Maksudku.."

Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak dan semua orang yang ada di meja itu diam dan saling memandang sebelahnya. "Hahaha.. kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta. Waktu di beijing aku di kurung terus menerus oleh kakakku, yang bernama luhan. Aku jarang sekali keluar rumah, namun saat malam aku malah di kasih izin untuk keluar.. entahlah kakakku itu memang aneh."

Semua orang ber**_OH _**ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bisakah anda melanjutkan lagi perkenalannya? Hm nyonya chen-sii" ucap tao menatap namja yang di samping chen. Semuanya tertawa lagi mendengar penuturan dari tao, sementara yang di tatap mengkerucutkan bibirnya 5cm.

"Aish jinja! Perkenalkan aku adalah Kim minseok. Semua orang memanggilku xiumin. Dan aku mohon jangan dengarkan perkaataan chen tadi. Aku sekelas dengan Suho." Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tao kini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kedua namja yang sedang asik berpelukan ria. "kau pasti sudah mengenal kami bukan" tao menggeleng, sementara namja berkulit tan menghela nafas "huuft kau payah, baiklah akan aku perkenalkan secara detail. Aku adalah kim jongin kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku adalah ketua dance di sekolah ini sedangkan namja cantik bertubuh gembul ini adalah pacarku, ia bernama kyungsoo tetapi semua orang memanggilnya dio. Dia adalah yang pandai memasak dengan suara bagus bahkan mengalahkan suara petir milik chen hahahahahahahaha ukhuk.." ucap kai sambil batuk-batuk dan **Pletak** kyungsoo kini menjitak ujung kepala kai dengan sangat keras.

"yang di ucapkannya tidak sepenuhnya betul tao. dia sering membual." Sahut kyungsoo menatap tao tersenyum..

Hening,

Aura di sana begitu tenang, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. terlebih saat mereka mendengar sebuah isakan.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sedih, setetes liquid menetes di kedua pipinya, "kau kenapa menngis baekkie-ah?" tanya tao saat menyadari jika baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya sedang menangis.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku hanya merindukan sahabat kami yang satunya hiks"

Tao menaikan alisnya menatap kyungsoo secara bergantian, "memangnya dia kemana?"

"dia sudah meninggal.. hiks..entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku tidak tahu.. yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan pangeran **sialan** itu." lanjut baekhyun yang terus menangis. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"sudahlah baekkie.. kita jangan bicara tentangnya di sekolah, kau tidak mau kan mendapatkan hukuman"

Tao menyiritkan dahinya bingung. _Ayolah, ini sungguh teka-teki yang membingungkan. _"Hy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang itu? dan pangeran apa, aku tidak mengerti! Di hukum? Di hukum siapa? Kenapa harus di hukum. Kalian membuatku semakin bingung."

_'okay aku mengerti yang mereka maksud, aku juga mengerti pangeran itu, tetapi bukannya saat itu aku mendengar suara bentakan yeoja saat taozi jiejie akan di aniaya, terus apa hubungannya dengan pangeran oh sehun itu? dan kenapa harus di hukum? Bukankah mereka membicarakan sahabatnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...! okay teka-teki pertama sangat menabjubkan dan saatnya rencana baru tersesun hahaha' batin tao sembari mengeluarkan serangaian berbahaya._

~O~

**_-DEATH NOTE-_**

**_Hari ini aku sudah menemukan beberapa teka-teki yang sangat ganjal, yah aku harap semuanya seperti apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini._**

**_Tunggu pembalasanku #Smirk_**

**_Teka-teki :_**

**_1. Kematian taozi jiejie berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun_**

**_2. Sahabat taozi jiejie yang sangat membenci sehun_**

**_3. Hukuman yang berani mengungkit nama taozi jiejie_**

**_4. Ruangan kepala sekolah yang terasa aneh_**

**_5. Suara tertawa yeoja saat aku terakhir kali menelepon taozi jiejie_**

TBC/END?

Hehehe maaf karena lama, aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan. Oh ya Beberapa ffku ada yang aku offin mungkin sampai aku sudah punya ide untuk meneruskannya, tetapi sebagai gantinya aku akan update FF hasil karyaku yang lain..

Mungkin hari jumat aku akan share.. tapi aku tidak janji coz aku mau fokus calonnin jadi ketua taekwondo di kampus, ketua wushu di club untuk ajang perlombaan dan muridku juga mau lomba dance jadi aku mau tidak mau harus membuat keografi dance. Jadi maafkan aku #Bow

**PENTING : **

Ayo yang jawab bales teka-teki itu.. nanti aku kasih hadiah.. bagi yang cepat dan benar akan aku kasih hadiah pulsa, lagipula ini adalah hari ulang tahun my prince ice, kris wu pan.. hehehe

.

Happy Birthday My Lovly, My Baby, My Honey, My Sweetheart, My Coboyge, My DeElEl.. Saranghae bbuing. Semoga semakin cinta tao dan author yang kece badai yang selalu membuat epep alal bin gaje.. hehehe

**Pertanyaan :**

_R : Apakah tao tidak tau siapa yang membunuh?_

_A : tao tidak tau siapa yang membunuh, karena taozi di temukan meninggal di dalam kamar apartementnya lagipula barang bukti di sembunyikan begitu ketat_

_._

_R : kenapa pembunuhan taozi menyangkut nama sehun? Terus kenapa sehun meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah?_

_A : Nanti akan di jelaskan, maka dari itu tao mengumpulkan barang bukti_

_._

_R : Terus apa hubungannya Taozi dengan Kris?_

_A : kenanganlah yang bisa menjawabnya?_

**.**

**_R : Apakah ini FF TaoRis/KrisTao?_**

**_A : tentu saja, di FF author hanya membahas tentang Tao dan Kris saja. karena author adalah HARD SHIPPER. Dan tidak suka jika kris di jodohin selain tao #smirk. Tapi kalau tao boleh selingkuh dan nemplok di mana-mana (?)_**

**.**

**A : Apakah FF Author jelek? Alasan**

**R : ...**

**.**

**A : Apakah Alurnya Terlalu cepat dan membingungkan? Alasan**

**R : ...**

**.**

**A : Kekurangan Author?**

**R : ...**

**.**

**A : Bagaimana FF author selama ini?**

**R : ...**

**.**

Replay :

Oh Zi Fan : ini sudah lanjut chingu. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Babywonwon3 : Oke pasti, ini sudah di lanjut chingu. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

KTHS : ne, Taozi jadi gentayangan.. ZiTao jadi saiko, tapi dia teteap manis dan imut kok tingkahnya.. hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Shintao47 : nih sudah aku lanjutin chingu. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Peachzt : i'm comeback chingu.. hehehe #kagak tanya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

MidnightPandaDragon1728 : bingung mau bales apa hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Zhe : ini sudah aku lanjutin chingu. Hehehe iya dia jadi saiko tapi sifatnya tetap cute kok.. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Anyifantao : bingung mau bales apa hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Taoris shiperrrr : iya dong chingu, kristao hard shipper gitulo.. iya, yaoi lah.. hehehe saya kan hard fujoshi. #kagak nanya. Nanti semuanya akan jelas kok, ada sesuatu masalah.. yah.. tunggu aja chingu hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

Dyohyo : oke. Ini sudah aku lanjutin. Thanks banget ya hehehe tetapi aku rasa horrorku gagal.. #pundung. Jangan lupa review lagi ne.

From Mr Wu : okay okay, ini sudah aku lanjutin. Hehehe jeongmal gomawo, tapi aku rasa Ffku masih abal dan gaje plus jelek banget.

Sama, author juga lebih suka membayangkan tao dan kris saling makan pisang dari pada straight.. Huakakaka #author pervert.

Wohohoho.. saya masih di bawah umur, walaupun author sudah kuliah tetapi author masih berumur 17 tahun.. hehehe #curcol. Baiklah akan author coba dach. #hug

Jangan Lupa review lagi ya chingudeul.. saranghae bbuing :* #bow #cipok kris #di wushu tao


	3. Chapter 2

Author : Huang Xiao Lun / Nella Huang / Nella Fujoshi

Pair : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanBaek, HunHan, etc

Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, etc

Genre : Romance, Drama, Horror, Misteri, etc

Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD danshi, KrisTaoHunBaek he Fiction ini sah milik saya. (titik tidak pake koma)

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

Summary : Taozi adalah siswi di Growl high school meninggal secara misterius hingga membuat saudara kembarnya yang bernama zitao datang untuk membalaskan dendam taozi. zitao sendiri adalah seorang namja yang sebenarnya takut dengan hantu tetapi demi jiejienya itu, dia memberanikan diri. hingga akhirnya kisah cinta terjadi di celah permasalahan. detective kris. kristao, huntao hunhan, baekyeol, chenmin, kaido, sulay, member exo muncul setelah berjalannya waktu.

Pengenalan =

Kris : 21 y.o (pemilik wu corp) yang sudah lama menyukai taozi.

Chanyeol : 20 y.o adik sepupu kris

Taozi (peach) : 18 y.o yeoja kakak zitao, lebih tua 5 menit

Zitao (tao) : 18 y.o pemeran utamanya

baekhyun : 18 y.o sahabat dekat tao dan peach

luhan : 21 y.o sepupu tao yang tinggal bersama dengan tao dan orang tuanya di beijing.

Sehun : 18 y.o pangeran sekolah

Lay, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen : 18 y.o sahabat tao dan juga peach

Suho dan xiumin : 19 y.o sahabat tao dan juga peach

.

.

**-KrisTao Shipper-**

.

.

**Nella Huang~**

.

.

-HunTao-

.

.

.

.

Growl~

.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

.

**NO BASH CHARA**

.

.

**NO PLAGIAT**

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**-DEATH NOTE-**

Singkat cerita, Taozi dan Zitao adalah saudara kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Taozi adalah perempuan tomboy yang pemberani sedangkan Zitao adalah seorang namja uke yang sangat penakut. Walaupun begitu mereka sangat hebat, karena Zitao mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di beijing internasional high school sedangkan Taozi mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Growl high school.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

"dia sudah meninggal.. hiks..entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku tidak tahu.. yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan pangeran **sialan** itu." lanjut baekhyun yang terus menangis. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"sudahlah baekkie.. kita jangan bicara tentangnya di sekolah, kau tidak mau kan mendapatkan hukuman"

Tao menyiritkan dahinya bingung. _Ayolah, ini sungguh teka-teki yang membingungkan. _"Hy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang itu? dan pangeran apa, aku tidak mengerti! Di hukum? Di hukum siapa? Kenapa harus di hukum. Kalian membuatku semakin bingung."

~O~

**CHAPTER 2**

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang tao semakin tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan teka-teki itu. ia menutup buku lusuh berwarna merah, ia menyiritkan dahinya sembari memegang pena dan meletakkannya ke dagunya. Ia menghela nafas terus menerus.

"jika sehun yang membunuh jiejie terus apa hubungannya dengan si yeoja-yeoja itu ya?"

Tao terus memukul kepalanya pelan menggunakan sebuah pena yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sementara namja yang duduk di samping tao mulai berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "seandainya buku diary jiejie itu ketemu. Huuft mungkin khasus ini akan lebih cepat terbongkar"

Tao mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan luhan -namja yang tadi duduk di samping tao-. tao memutar badannya menatap luhan yang terus bergerak di atas ranjang.

"iya, brengsek sekali mereka. kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan buku diary juga. Sial!" umpat tao sembari membanting pena mahalnya itu ke lantai.

**Tagh**

Sekali bantingan pena itu hancur dan mungkin saja sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan lagi. sementara luhan bangun dan menatap tao tidak percaya, "Hya tao-ie, kenapa kau banting pena itu eoh?" ucap luhan mendelik. "kau tau berapa harga pena itu?" sambungnya.

Tao menggaruk-garukkan tengukknya sembari menyengir gaje "hehehe.. 200 dolar."

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat adik sepupu yang kelewatan polos ini. "walaupun itu penamu tetapi kau juga harus menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin dong tao.. aish kau ini.. kau tidak kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kelaparan eoh? orang yang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya? Orang ya... Aish.. kau selalu menyia-nyiakan uangmu untuk kecerobohanmu itu tao... "

Tao nyengir gaje "hehehe.. iya dach ini yang terakhir. Tao janji. Tao tidak akan membanting-membanting lagi"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan tao hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk ranjang "jja, tidur dulu. Setelah itu kita pikirkan lagi. arra?"

Tao mengangguk dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping luhan. ia menatap langit kamarnya sementara luhan memeluk tubuh tao dari samping sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada tao. tangan kanan luhan terus mengelus abs tao yang terbentuk indah sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"tao?" ucap luhan yang terus mempertahankan posisinya.

"ne ge?"

"katamu pihak sekolah akan menghukum jika ada yang membicarakan Taozi? Hm.. memangnya kenapa?" ucap luhan lagi.

Tao menggelengkan kepala lemah "entahlah ge, aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan itu. oh ya ge, tadi aku melihat jiejie.. dia tersenyum ke arahku dan kau tau aku melihatnya saat ia berdiri di belakang kepala sekolah."

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya sembari menatap tao bingung, "tao, apakah kau berfikir seperti yang aku fikirkan sekarang?"

Tao mengangguk, "ne, aku berfikir kepala sekolah juga terlibat dalam masalah ini. aku juga berfikir dia adalah dalang dari masalah ini" ucapnya sembari menarik luhan agar kembali tidur. Luhan menuruti perintah tao dan kembali tidur di samping tao. "tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa kepala sekolah bisa tega dengan muridnya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "molla, hmm.. sebaiknya kita tidur dulu, ini sudah jam setengah 12. Besok kau harus sekolah dan gege harus berangkat kerja. Jja" ucap luhan duduk kembali sembari menutup mata tao dengan perlahan.

Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya menatap tao intens, muka luhan kini berada di depan muka tao. luhan menggesekan hidungnya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dada bidang milik tao dan sesekali ia mencubit pelan nipple milik tao. luhan mencium bibir tao, ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengulumnya pelan.

Tao membuka matanya dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk melebarkan matanya menatap luhan yang terus menambah tempo ciuman di antara mereka "Eunghh~ gehh~ ahh... pa.. yang hmmmbttt.. kau.. eunghh.. lakukan.. ahh " desah tao saat ia merasakan perih akibat luhan menggigit dan mengulum bibirnya dengan tempo cepat dan ganas.

Luhan melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali tidur di samping tao. "hehehe maaf, abisnya kau.. aish lupakan. Selamat malam baby" luhan menarik selimut menutup badan mereka. tak butuh waktu lama, mereka masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

Lagi-lagi, taozi –nu gui- itu duduk di tempat duduk tao tadi. Ia mengangkat pena rusak itu dengan kekuatannya hingga pena itu melayang di udara, lalu sebuah sinar putih terang menyelimuti pena itu . setelah ia rasa cukup ia meletakan pena –yang sudah di perbaiki- itu di samping buku lusuh berwarna merah yang bertuliskan _'Death note'_.

Sekarang taozi membuka halaman kedua dari buku itu. ia menuliskan **_5 + 2 = _**dengan sebuah pena, ia juga tidak lupa meneteskan darahnya di belakang '**_='_** . entahlah apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi sepertinya ini adalah teka-teki selanjutnya..

Setelah menuliskan teka-teki itu, taozi kini menatap luhan dengan seksama. Ia bergumam _"aku tidak akan membiarkan tao berhubungan denganmu selain sebagai saudara. Karena aku ingin menyatukan tao dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih membutuhkan tao di banding dirimu!"_

Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum hingga membuat darah itu kembali menetes di lantai. Ia terus menampilkan serangaian dan detik berikutnya ia menghilang entah kemana.

~O~

Tao membuka kedua mata saat ia merasakan benda lembut nan berair bergerak di leher dan mukanya. Ia melihat kakak sepupunya menjilat sesekali mengecup muka dan leher tao.

"selamat pagi baby, bagaimana mimpimu?" ucap luhan sembari mengecup bibir tao sekilas.

Tao tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan cara luhan membangunkan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia juga sudah terbiasa saat kedua tangan luhan bergerak bebas di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan junior berharganya pernah luhan pegang.

#Namun tao tidak terbiasa ketika luhan bersikap sangat ganas seperti semalam.

"eungh.. luhan ge.. tao sudah bangun.. bisakah gege berhenti" ucap tao saat luhan kembali menjilat lehernya.

"lehermu sangat manis baby. gege ingin memakannya." Tao mendelik saat mendengar ucapan luhan. Ia tau sebentar lagi luhan akan mengajaknya mandi bersama dan setelah itu luhan akan menempelkan tubuhnya yang naked ke tubuh tao. ohh.. membayangkan saja sudah membuat tao tidak bisa bernafas.

"baby, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama. Kita bisa mengirit waktu lho." Ucap luhan sededuktif di telinga tao dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengulumnya.

Tao kembali membulatkan matanya, baru saja ia bergumam dalam hati dan sekarang terjadilah...

"eh.. Shireo!" ucap tao berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, namun sial luhan berlari lebih cepat. Luhan berhasil masuk dan ia segera melepaskan pakaiannya tanpa berbicara.

Tao cemberut dan berjalan pergi dari kamar mandi, sedangkan luhan yang tidak mau menyerah segera mengeluarkan suaranya, "jika nanti kau mandi sangat lama, aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan dan juga tidak akan mengantarmu sekolah."

Ia meneguk air liurnya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah luhan dengan tatapan lesu. "kau menang ge."

Luhan menampilkan smirk andalannya dan berjongkok. Luhan memegang junior tao yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, ia memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat agar junior tao menegang sempurna.

Lagi-lagi tao sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan luhan #namun luhan tidak pernah memasukkan juniornya ke dalam manhole milik tao. luhan, masih belum berani walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan hal sex selama kurang lebih 6 tahun (saat luhan dan tao tinggal berdua serumah di beijing), ia tidak mau melukai tao dan tidak mau membuat tao membenci dirinya karena sudah merenggut keperawanannya (?)

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera memasukkan junior itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikulumnya sedikit lama.

"Ahh~ nyaman sekali Geh." Tao memejamkan matanya saat merasakan apa yang luhan perbuat. Luhan mulai beraksi, ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya sesekali menghisap junior tao dengan tempo cepat.

Luhan bersmirk saat mengetahui bahwa tao tengah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Precum tao terus keluar hingga membuat luhan menghisapnya dengan senang hati, bahkan kepala junior Tao dihisapnya berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan cum yang lebih banyak.

Baru kali ini tao merasakan kehangatan seperti saat ini, biasanya tao lah yang terus menghisap junior luhan. Walaupun tao itu belum pernah pacaran tetapi ia tahu bahwa kakak sepupunya ini adalah seorang _gay -_sama seperti teman-teman barunya itu-. dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tao harus memenuhi nafsu luhan yang terus mengembara (?)

~O~

Tubuh tao terasa lemas sehabis melakukan morning sex dengan saudara sepupunya. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah menuju ke dalam kelasnya namun saat ia hampir saja masuk kedalam kelasnya yang sepi, ia bertemu dengan kedua teman barunya dan juga dua orang namja yang sempat bertabrakan dengannya kemarin.

Suho dan beberapa temannya sedang berdiri di depan komputer kelas 2-1, mereka menatap tao kaget. "ini masih jam 7 kenapa tao sudah berangkat? Bukannya hari ini masuk jam 8 ya?" tanya suho.

"aku selalu berangkat lebih awal!" ucap tao singkat sembari melemparkan tasnya di bangku miliknya. "kalian sedang apa?" sambungnya lagi sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"anu, ini kami sedang..." ucap lay tergugup sedangkan kedua namja yang lainnya terus mengotak-atik komputer milik kelas tanpa mengambil pusing.

Belum sempat menjawab dengan benar suara sepatu kini terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga mereka "hy tao, ohh.. kalian sudah pada berangkat? Aigo, pagi sekali?" ucap namja yang baru datang itu.

Tao tersenyum, "ne, baekkie ge." balas tao, baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya ia juga tidak lupa untuk ikut menimbrung ke teman-temannya. sedangkan tao berjalan menjauhi kelasnya tanpa berbicara.

Baekhyun menatap kedua namja yang sibuk mengotak-atik komputer "perkenalkan aku baekhyun, aku teman peach. Kalian siapanya peach? Kenapa kalian ingin mengetahui masalah peach?" tanya baekhyun berturut-turut. Tao masih bisa mendengarnya, ia terdiam di luar kelasnya, ia memasang telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

**"**perkenalkan aku park chanyeol sedangkan ini adalah kris wu. dia adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Kalau saya hanya mengikuti apa yang kris hyung lakukan, dan aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya secara pribadi." Baekhyun mengangguk faham saat mendengar penjelasan dari chanyeol.

Tao menyiritkan keningnya, kedua tangannya ia tarus di depan dadanya, alisnya saling berdempetan. _'dia kenal taozi jiejie? Aigo... kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya? Kalau namja yang bernama kris itu kenal jiejie, terus kenapa sahabat-sahabat taozi jiejie tidak kenal mereka berdua? ada yang tidak beres."_ batinnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki berkeliling mencari bukti-bukti lainnya.

.

.

Tao duduk manis di taman belakang sekolah. Ia menatap berkas-berkas barang yang tidak di pakai, ia juga tidak lupa menatap seseorang yang seenaknya saja meletakkan barang di taman belakang tersebut.

"ahjushi, kenapa tidak di simpan di gudang saja? kenapa anda malah menaruhnya di sini?" tanyanya. Sang ahjushi itu menengok ke arah tao yang ada di belakangnya.

"tidak boleh di simpan di gudang. Gudang sudah di kunci selamanya. mungkin gara-gara ada yang meninggal di sana, hm.. entahlah ahjushi kurang begitu tahu, ahjushi pekerja baru di sini." Ucapnya, tao mengangguk faham.

"tapi ahjushi, bukannya orang yang ahjushi maksud meninggal di apartement ya?" tanya tao lagi.

Sang ahjushi itu menggeleng, tidak tau "entahlah, ahjushi tidak tau. Tetapi ahjushi sempat memeriksa bahwa di sana banyak bekas darah di lantainya."

Semuanya sudah semakin jelas, kemungkinan besar taozi di bunuh di dalam gudang. Ia harus menyelidikinya, harus. "oh begitu ya. Baiklah aku kembali ke dalam kelas ne ahjushi. Kelas akan segera di mulai"

Sang ahjushi mengangguk,

Setelah ia rasa tao sudah menghilang dan masuk kedalam kelasnya, si ahjushi itu kini mengeluarkan smirk dan dalam hitungan detik ahjushi itu berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang mengerikan. Bola matanya berwarna putih dan tak sedikit darah yang tercampur dalam matanya. Bibir yang awalnya berbentuk seperti buah peach kini robek dan terus bercucuran darah. Rambut hitam panjang nan terurai ke bawah menutupi 90% paras cantiknya.

Aigo, yeoja itu terbang menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari taman.

.

.

.

Tiga orang yeoja kini sedang sibuk di dalam kamar mandi, yeoja yang paling tinggi sedang sibuk merias wajahnya menggunakan makeup ternama, yeoja yang paling cantik duduk di atas washbasin (ukuran besar yang ada cabinetnya) sambil sibuk memegang handphonenya sedangkan yang terakhir dia sedang mencuci tangannya sembari menatap kaca dengan pandangan kosong. Yeoja yang lebih hitam ini diam saat kaca yang ada di hadapannya ini mengembun dan detik berikutnya terdapat tulisan _help me!. _Yeoja itu menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sang kaca namun saat ia menatap kaca ia sangat terkejut, ia ingin berteriak tetapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia diam sembari terus menatap seseorang selain dirinya di cermin.

Yeoja hitam itu terus menatap sosok nu gui yang di yakini adalah taozi di cermin. Ia menatap sosok nu gui dengan tatapan _sedih_ _dan_ _bersalah_. Terlebih ketika nu gui itu meneteskan darah di matanya. Nu gui itu menangis,

_"Taozi, maafkan aku" _batinnya ketika ia melihat sosok nu gui itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Tangan kanan nu gui bergerak ke arah leher yeoja tan itu, sedangkan sang yeoja itu terus menundukan kepalanya tanpa melihat sosok menyeramkan yang ada di belakangnya. Yeoja tan itu memejamkan matanya dan...

PUK

"HYA... Mianhae.. hiks jeongmal mianhae!" isak si yeoja tan itu ketika ia merasa bahu kanannya di timpuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"hey kau tidak apa? Ini aku!" ucap yeoja tinggi yang menimpuk pundak yeoja tan. Sedangkan sang yeoja tan itu membuka matanya dan berbalik menatap kedua temannya.

Yeoja itu kembali membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat _taozi_ sedang berdiri di pojok toilet. _Taozi_ kembali menundukan kepalanya setengah namun mata kanannya masih menatap tajam yeoja tan itu. _taozi _mendelikkanmatanya dan...

TES

TES

TES

Darah kembali menetes di mata kanannya, taozi kembali menangis.

Yeoja tan itu shock dan.. akhirnya ia pingsan di tempat kejadian.

.

~O~

.

Jam sekolah kini telah selesai dan saatnya bagi tao untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju ke arah ruang osis, ia tau dengan bantuan sang ketua osis, ia bisa meminjam kunci untuk membuka gudang tempat pembunuhan sang kakak tercintanya.

Cklek

"Annyeong.. bisakah aku bertemu dengan ketua osis?" tanya tao kepada salah satu anggota osis.

"maaf sebelumnya, ketua osis baru atau yang lama?" jawabnya ramah

"oh.. yang lama.."

Anggota yeoja itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "oh sehun? Hm sepertinya dia sudah pulang setelah tadi memberikan jabatannya untuk ketua osis baru."

Tao hanya ber_'oh'_ ria._ "dia sudah keluar dari osis? Kenapa? Aku yakin dia memang terlibat dalam khasus jiejieku! Sial.. aku terlambat"_

"oh kalau ketua osis baru? Sekarang dia dimana?" –tao

"sepertinya dia sedang mengecek seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini... termasuk gudang berhantu itu.. ihh... jadi merinding.."

Tao menaikan alisnya menatap yeoja itu bingung. "maksudnya?"

"iya, tadi dia bilang dia penasaran dengan gudang yang sudah 1 bulan tidak pernah di pakai. Terus dia ingin melihatnya langsung."

Tao mengangguk, faham "siapa nama ketua osis itu?"

"namanya kris wu, seorang pangeran baru di sekolahan ini. dia juga murid baru, dia selalu bersama dengan seorang namja yang juga tidak kalah tinggi."

Gotcha, seperti dugaan tao tadi. Namja itu pasti sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya, sepertinya dia memang mengenal _taozi_. "oh begitu. Okay, terima kasih banyak!" ucap tao sembari keluar dari ruang osis.

Tao melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah gudang, ia membuka gudang yang tidak di kunci itu.

Ia berhenti saat secarik kertas jatuh di depannya.

_Jangan salah sangka, walaupun jiejie belum pernah bicara dengannya tetapi jiejie yakin dia sangat baik dan akan membantumu menemukan bukti lainnya. Jiayou_

Tao menyiritkan dahinya bingung, dari siapa surat ini.. apakah ini dari jiejienya? Aigo, tao semakin bingung. Tao kembali berjalan mengitari gedung yang sangat luas ini dan dia menemukan sebuah pisau kecil yang lancip dengan darah yang sudah kering dan menghitam. Tao menatap pisau itu tajam, _apakah ini yang di pakai... aha bukti baru._

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

"kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya namja berambut blonde sembari menatap tao tajam. "aish.. sana pergi, dasar bocah!" sambungnya.

Tao menggeram saat mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh kris –namja berambut blonde- "aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Memangnya kenapa eoh? ternyata jiejieku salah menilaimu.. aish.. namja tiang pabo menjengkelkan hu'uh!" balas tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada"Dan satu lagi aku sudah besar bukan bocah lagi!" sambungnya sinis.

"kau bilang apa? Kau tidak sadar kau juga tiang! Dasar bocah ingusan! Pergi sana!" kris menarik tangan tao paksa, sedangkan tao terus memberontak.

"Appo! Hya... lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Pabbo! Aku tidak mau keluar! Andwae!" berontak tao.

Namja berambut ikal yang di samping kris itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Aigo hyung.. kasihan dia. Coba lihat.. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ayolah hentikan."

Kris menggelegkan kepalanya "tidak, dia harus keluar." Kris kembali menarik tao paksa hingga tao kembali berteriak lebih kencang "Hya.. taozi jiejie.. help me please.." teriak tao hingga membuat kris terdiam dan menatap tao.

Kris melepaskan tarikannya dan kembali menatap tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan "apa lo lihat lihat? Kau tidak pernah melihat namja tampan seperti gue eoh?" ucap tao saat kris menatapnya intens.

"kau mengenalnya?"

Goctha, tao memukul kepalanya menyadari kebodohan yang ia lontarkan. "maaf aku tidak mengenalnya." tao berjalan menjauhi kris namun saat 5 langkah tangan tao di pegang erat oleh kris.

"jangan bohong! Kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?" tao meneguk air liurnya saat kris kembali menahan tangannya.

Tao menghela nafas "kalau iya kenapa? Terus kalian juga mengenalnya? Aigo, kenapa taozi jiejie bisa mengenal namja sepertimu eoh? aku tidak habis percaya" balas tao sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan kris dan berjalan keluar gudang.

.

.

~O~

.

.

Sinar bulan nampak terang, sinarnya masuk melalui celah jendela. Masuk menerobos dan memantul hingga membuat sebuah kamar terlihat terang hanya karena sebuah sinar bulan dan bintang itu.

Tao duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia memengang sebuah pena yang sempat hancur kemarin dan ia juga menatap sebuah tulisan yang asing di dalam catatan pribadinya.

"apakah ini ulah luhan gege? Kenapa luhan gege menulis **5+2= darah**? Terus siapa yang membetulkan pena ini?" tao menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. "apa ini...?" tao melirik ke arah jarum jam dan ke handponenya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pm tetapi luhan belum pulang. Tao harus segera menceritakan keganjilan yang ia alami hari ini.. iya, tao harus menceritakannya kepada luhan. Tao mengambil handphonenya dan segera memencet dial nomer 4 yang berarti nomer handphone milik luhan.

"ge, pulanglah! Aku ingin bercerita!"

.

.

.

~O~

**_-DEATH NOTE-_**

**_Walaupun semakin jelas tetapi teka-teki hari ini sungguh membingungkan!_**

**_Dan siapa namja blonde itu? aish.. menjengkelkan sekali dia, kemarin aja dia sangat baik terhadapku tetapi tadi aigo.. aku ingin memukul kepalanya!_**

**_Teka-teki :_**

**_1. Sehun keluar dari Osis_**

**_2. Gudang di tutup selamanya_**

**_3. Namja aneh yang bernama kris wu_**

**_4. 5+2=darah_**

**_5. Pisau kecil yang aku temukan di gudang_**

**_Kemungkinan pertama : pelaku ada 7 orang, 5 orang pembunuh dan 2 orang yang planning. Pisau kecil yang di temukan di gudang adalah salah satu bukti bahwa pembunuhan ini terjadi di gudang, terlebih adanya darah kering yang berceceran di gudang. Kemungkinan besar pembunuhan sudah di rencanakan dengan sangat matang _**

TBC/END?

Mian nih FF semakin gaje alias ga jelas, ini horor tapi ga menakutkan. Dan genrenya ini bukan Cuma horror aja tetapi macem-macem hahaha

Dan maafkan saya karena saya bikin karakter luhan liar di ff ini. tetapi endingnya tao sama kris, luhan sama sehun dan semua member exo sama pasangan officialnya kok.. aku ga akan memisahkan mereka.

Oh ya enaknya yeoja-yeoja pembunuh itu siapa aja ya?

Dan bagaimana jika kepala sekolahnya adalah sooman? Setuju ga?

Sebenarnya yeoja itu ada 6 orang tetapi yang di incar si taozi hanya 5 orang.


End file.
